the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Smartiest Man
"Truth, justice, and the Smartiest way" - Lelak's last words Smartiest Man (aka Kent Clark / Lelak) is an antagonist and later protagonist of the SP Universe. He is also one of the most powerful people in the SP Universe and is close to rivaling Paolo in his Silver Knight 3.0 armor while just holding back, but if he were to go all out, he would be on The Guy's level. His alias on Earth is Kent Clark but his real name is Lelak. Story Birth In the year 1980, Lelak was sent to the planet Rood right before his planet was destroyed. While there, he was raised by NAEP as a experiment to take over the galaxy. They treated him badly, only giving him morsels of food and forcing him to train his powers all the time. At the age of 16 Lelak was sick and tired of the way he was being treated and broke out. He then discovered he could somehow breath in space. He decided to live his own life on Planet Rood as an average man. But everyone there bullied him for his kind nature and he ended up punching a crowd of people out of the atmosphere, shocking many people. He got angry and burst out of the planet at high speeds and crash landing on Earth because of his unmastery of flying yet. Arrival Lelak woke up in a hospital bed with a young man with an orange beard standing next to him. Bearded Guy:" HEY DEUD HOW YA DOIN?!" Lelak got up and punched the man threw a wall and jumped out of the hospital. Lelak:" W-WHAT WAS THAT?! WHERE AM I?!" He then arrived in the newly founded city, Utopolis. Trickery When Lelak arrived he realized he was in tattered up clothing and was being stared at by many people, so he went into the nearest clothing store which was a Halloween Store and bought himself 2 outfits. When he walked out a blade was being pointed to his head by none other than Tinytimus Prime. Lelak: "I don't want to hurt you.." Tinytimus: "You can't!" Lelak then threw a punch that thrusted Tinytimus into the ground. Tinytimus that took out his shield and bashed Lelak with it a few times then kicked him into a building. Lelak:" Well....your strong." Tinytimus: "Come with me." Lelak followed Tinytimus into the Tiny Cave where he told him his story and such. Tinytimus tricked Lelak into thinking that a group called SP were on a conquest to destroy the galaxy, and Tinytimus needed Lelak's help to defeat them. The thought of SP sickened him and reminded him of the way he was treated as a experiment to take over the galaxy and it angered him. Tinytimus: "Go by underling, destroy every city if you have to, just kill SP." With that Lelek sped out of the Tiny Cave and began his search. City Smasher Lelak started flying through various cities, scanning them with a keen eye, and was so angered he would just smash right through building, he even picked up 2 building with his arms and threw them at civilians looking for SP. Box finally came out of one of the building in his samurai suit, and jumped at Lelak slashing him. But Dillon's sword broke on impact and Lelak grabbed him by his collar while holding him thousands of feet in the air. He saw and SP symbol, and he hurled him at the ground at super speeds, nearly killing Box. Lelak:"YOU IDIOTS! WHY MUST YOU SIDE WITH EVIL! IVE HAD ENOUGH!" Lelak then continued his destruction, destroying newly founded Gavinonea City and other cities like Austin,Texas. Resistance is Futile Box turned on his beard bluetooth and told Logan at SP Headquarters that some maniac in a Superhero suit is rampaging, and is looking for SP. Logan called up Paolo and Logan who were at Disneyland and they flew to Los Angeles. As soon as they got there they flipped to the news channel and discovered the maniac was right by Nevada. Bumblebee stood on offense while Paolo put on his Silver Knight 3.0 armor, Logan put on his Turtle Armor, Vincent put on Red Wing. Greg Clone then prepared the turrets with Wrath on the roof of SP Headquarters, while Anthony Mackie and Rattrap piloted the Millennium Falcon. When Lelak arrived it was in a burst of speed that even SP's high speed area scanner could not see. Lelak: "Do you truly think you could put me down?" Vincent: "That's not the point, though we are prepared we just want to ask you, who are you?" Lelak: "I am the one who will defeat you." Vincent: "Have it your way..." A second after Vincent said that Lelak zipped right behind Vincent and kneed him in the back, causing Vincent to fly into a pole. Paolo then jumped at Lelak at quick speeds and hit a direct punch to his jaw, which Lelak laughed and shrugged it off and answered with a lighting fast kick to Paolo's jaw, throwing him hundreds of feet away. The Millennium Falcon and SP Turrets started firing at Lelak. Lelak just stood there tanking all the attacks and grabbed a piece of the ground and hurled it and the Millennium Falcon, piercing a large hole in it, then he threw the Millennium Falcon at SP Turrets. Logan got behind Lelak and shocked him with his staff then threw him to the ground. Lelak quickly sped in front of Logan and shoved his fist into Logan's armor, crushing it and landing a good blow to Logan's real stomach, throwing him into SP Headquarters. Paolo ran at Lelak and shot at him with the Fusion Cannon repeatedly. Paolo:"Y-Y-YOUR JUST AS POWERFUL AS BROLY!" Lelak:"Whoever that is I am probably MORE powerful..!" Arise, Smartiest Persons The Fusion Cannon's blast's were deflected by Lelak easily, but one from behind caught him by surprise and sent him flying into the ground. Paolo:"VINCENT, LOGAN, N-NOWW!!!!!!!" Vincent , Paolo, and Logan stood in a triange shape, putting on arm in front of them, caused a massive earthquake around them, then a green light appeared from a crack in the ground. A large metallic gold arm cannon appeared from a light and formed around their right arms. Lelak;"?!" SP:"IF YOURE SO POWERFUL THEN STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" The Cannon around their arms combined and powered a gigantic cloud of light around it. Then the cannon shot a gigantic blast the size as big as a skyscraper directly at Lelak, tearing him apart. With that Lelak fell from the sky onto the ground. SP bid the cannon's name the Tri-Cannon. Comeback While on the ground struggling to get up, SP took their chance and rapidly punched and kicked at him knocking him back and forth at high-speeds, then Logan finally double axe handled him into the ground, knocking him out. Lelak awoke in a bleary room full of light and one way mirrors with Vincent sitting in a chair in front of him. He also realized his arms and legs were bound by an incredibly strong force that was Australium and Adamantium intertwined. Lelak:"You do realize I could break free easily." Vincent:"But of course, but tell us, who are you, and what are you doing?" Lelak:"My name is Le-Lak, a citizen of the Planet Rood, but I guess I am now of Earth, I was sent to put an end to the menace that is Smartiest Persons." Vincent:"Listen, whoever sent you, is not to be trusted, we are protectors of Earth and sometimes even the galaxy." Lelak:"Evidence?" Vincent:"Take this.*hands him various pictures of enemies*who was it?" Lelak:"Im done here, it was the Little robot, now stop." So Vincent took his time convincing Lelak to tell all about him and join the real good side again. A New Life Lelak settled on Earth under the name of Kent Clark and got a job as a news anchor. He decided after work he would come and stay at SP Headquarters, helping them whenever he could, without interfering with his own personal life. He also decided he would become a superhero of SP called Smartiest Man, and beared the emblem that he once despised for a time on his chest Death Read Smartiest Persons: Dark GalaxyCategory:Heroes